I need you
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus and Arcee go through tough courses...danger and different obstacles OptimusXArcee Optimus/Arcee
1. Chapter 1

**Optimus and Arcee go through a tough time...what will happen? **

**I don't own any characters...all belong to rightful owners **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Optimus P.O.V

It was raining outside and I watched from my screen. The lightning was pretty cool. The thunder sounded loud; it sounded so powerful. It's amazing how the rain works.

I then heard some running outside the hall. I got up and walked to the hall. I see Bumblebee running back and forth. Every thunder that was heard he would run somewhere else. Bee just runs and runs.

Bee then crawls under a table but then another storm hits and he runs to the other side. I smiled; I guess he is afraid of thunderstorms.

I caught when he ran. I just hugged him tight and swayed. Bee just hugs me back. I then smiled as I looked at him.

"It's just a thunderstorm" I said

I led Bee to the door and opened it. Bee watched the water fall and the lightning strike. He would jump and hug me close.

"The storm will not harm you" I said "I promise"

Bee nodded and stood straight. He just watches and he smiles. Bee pointed at the lightning with excitement. I just laughed and nodded. Bee then went back to his room.

I went to every room and Bulkhead was recharging. I just kept on walking and I stopped when I found Ratchet with a cover over his head. Every time the thunder hits he would turn around. I shook my head.

I went to Arcee's room, but something seemed different. I just gasped and looked around. I opened the door and she wasn't there.

"Oh no" I said as I ran out. I went to the computer and tried to find her signal. I called every one up.

"What's wrong Boss?" asked Bulkhead

"Arcee…" I said "Where is she?"

"Maybe with Jack" answered Ratchet

"Call Jack and ask him please" I said

I hope Ratchet's right. I just sighed and walked around. Bulkhead hanged up and looked at me with worry.

"Jack said that Arcee was returning here, he thought she was already with us" said Bulkhead.

I just sighed and paced around. Bee came up to me and stopped me. I just smiled weakly and went towards the door.

"I'm going to go looking for her" I said

"There's a storm…" said Ratchet "You can't see anything out there"

"I know old friend" I said "But Arcee is out there…maybe stuck so I have to find her"

I transformed to vehicle mode and started driving. I went out to the thunderstorm and I turned on my window swipes.

I tried my best to look for her but I can't see anything. I then see some headlights and I turned and hit the break. I then started driving.

I gasped as I saw a tree trunk fall; I turned the wheel and twirled around. I then transformed and hit the wall on the side. I groaned out and yelled.

I felt a hand lift me up. It was Bumblebee. I stared at him with anger and relief.

"You were supposed to stay inside" I said

Bee just shrugged and made beeping sounds.

"I guess your right" I said "I do need some help"

Bee and I walked further; the lightning flashing showing us some light. The thunder roaring and sounding powerful.

"ARCEE" I yelled

Bee trips and I stopped him from falling. I pick him up and he kept on walking.

"Optimus"

I looked up and heard my name. I turned around and ran for it. Bee followed behind me.

"Optimus" I heard the yelling getting louder. I ran straight to where the sound was hearing.

I then see a cave. Bee stops next to me and looks at me.

"Optimus"

I looked down at Bee "Inside" I said

I ran along with Bee and found Arcee sitting down. She smiled in relief and ran up to hug me. I said in relief and held her head.

I pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're safe" I said

"It's just a storm Optimus" she said "It won't hurt me"

Bee smiled and waved to Arcee. She just waves back.

"What happen?" I asked

"I dropped off Jack and I went for a ride" she said "So then the water got me and I couldn't see anything so I came to this cave"

I nodded and hugged her again. I then signal Ratchet for a ground bridge.

"Optimus…someone is there" said Ratchet

I held still and searched the place. I then see a flying robot going around. I know that flying object.

"Soundwave" I whispered

I heard Arcee yelped and I turned around to see Soundwave holding her in hostage. I armed myself along with Bee.

I ran towards Soundwave. I jumped along with Bee.

I right when I was about to hit Soundwave; a green wave appeared. And we were gone.

"NO!" yelled Arcee

...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

I fell down and started rolling down a mountain. I tried to stop but it was too slippery. I hit a tree hard and I groaned out in pain as I kept heading down.

I fell right off a cliff. I landed hard but yet the ground was soft. I just lay there; trying to get my energy back.

I got up slowly and shook my head. I felt cold for some reason. I blinked my optics a few times and all I see is white. I got to my knees and looked around.

"No" I groaned

I looked around. It seems I'm in the arctic. I then see something moving far away. I got up and tried my best to run through the snow.

I moved the snow and I see Bee shaking his head. I picked him up and looked at him.

"You okay" I said

He nodded and looked down at his leg. I gasped. It was scratch up and dent.

"Bee…" I whispered

Bee placed his hand on my shoulder; there was scratch on my shoulder. I just shook my head.

"I'm fine"

Bee shook his head and looked around.

"We are in the Arctic Bee" I said "We have to contact Ratchet"

….

Soundwave pushed Arcee down and shoots. Arcee dodges it and arms herself. She starts shooting. Soundwave was hit and fell down.

She then jumped on his and choked him with her foot.

"Where did you send them?" she yelled

Soundwave didn't say a word. Arcee got her blades and held it to Soundwaves head.

"Tell me or I will cut you" She threatened

Soundwave smiles and a green wave appear. Arcee yells and falls down the bridge. Arcee was dropped but was caught by Megatron.

"Hello…my lady" he said "We meet again"

Arcee gasped and shoots him on the face. Megatron yells and drops her.

"GET HER" he yelled

Arcee ran as fast as she can. Shockwave comes up to her and grabs her. She tries to escape but his grip is too hard.

Megatron laughs and grabbed her.

"You will be staying with us" said Megatron "And you are never leaving"

Arcee just stares with anger.

….

"Ratchet…" I said "Can you hear me?"

I tried contacting him but he won't answer. I called and called but nothing. Bee just placed a hand on my shoulder and I just looked down.

"Ratchet can't get our signal" I said

Bee just shook his head. I looked around to see if there is any shelter. I looked down and checked my compass.

We can head south. We have to get out of the cold.

"Op…OP…" I heard on my link. I smiled

"Ratchet…can you hear me"

"Yes…." Said Ratchet "Where are you?"

"We are in the Arctic" I said

"What...How?"

"Soundwave attacked and bridged us here"

"Oh…I'll get your coordinates"

"Soundwave has Arcee" I said

"We will get her back" he said

Bee came up and hugged me tight. Ratchet opened the bridge and we both walked towards it. We heard some noises and we stopped.

I looked back and it was Soundwave. I was hit on the chest and I flew back. Bee was then grabbed and thrown far.

Breakdown and Knockout ran and head for the bridge.

"Ratchet close the ground bridge" I yelled

Ratchet closed it but Breakdown and Knockout had made it inside.

Bulkhead armed himself and hits Breakdown across the face. Knockout punches Ratchet down. Breakdown gets up and hits Bulkhead with the hammer. Bulkhead falls down knocked out.

Breakdown walked up to Knockout and looked at the ground bridge control.

"After you" said Knockout

Breakdown smiled lifted his hammer.

...

...


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

**_Chapter 3_**

Optimus P.O.V

I got up and smoke was coming out of my chest. Soundwave was gone along with Breakdown and Knockout.

I see Bee and I ran up to him and held him close.

"Ratchet…you there" I asked

"Yes…yes…" said Ratchet

"You okay"

"I'm fine Prime…but there some bad news" he said

"What is it Ratchet?" I asked

"They destroyed the ground bridge"

I gasped and closed my eyes. We are stuck here for a while.

"Is there a way to fix it?" I asked

"Yes…but it will take months"

I sighed and shook my head. I looked back at Bee and he was sitting down drawing on the snow.

"Try your best Ratchet" I said "Can you tell us the way out of here"

"Yes…go on straight from where you are"

I nodded and hanged up. I walked up to Bee and placed a hand on my shoulder. He looks worried and just nodded.

"Bee…we have to walk" I said "We are stuck here for while. The ground was destroyed"

Bee looked down nodded. I helped him up and we started walking.

The wind was blowing hard, I can barely see anything. Bee was walking right behind and held his hands up to cover himself.

I looked ahead, hoping there is shelter.

….

"Let me go" Arcee yelled

"OH" said Megatron "No"

"I will kill you if you don't" said Arcee

"You really think you can kill me" laughed Megatron

Arcee looked away and struggled to get free. His grip was tight on her. Arcee's wings were bending by the force of his grip.

Arcee then headbuts him. Megatron groans and stumbles back. He then slammed her to a wall and scratched her across, her wings breaking little by little.

Megatron kept on walking towards his quarters.

"Megatron…where did you send Optimus and Bee" asked Arcee

"MMmmm" he says

"Tell me Megatron!"

"I hope your boyfriend can stand the cold…along with that little scout of his" he says

"Where are they at?" yelled Arcee

"In the Arctic" said Megatron

Arcee gasps.

"Yes…that's where you and Optimus were stuck and you held his hand and kissed him" he said with a smile

Arcee stares with anger.

"What do you want?" yelled Arcee

"You" he said "Once Prime freezes to death, you will be stuck with me forever"

Arcee armed her guns and starts shooting Megatron. Megatron let's Arcee go and she runs for it.

"Stop her" he yells

Arcee killed each and every one of the decepticons. She dodges some bullets and takes cover. She then makes a run for it.

Arcee ran and destroys everything in her path. She didn't stop for anything. Soundwave comes out and shoots at her.

Arcee gasps and was hit on the stomach. She falls back and hits the wall behind her. She yells in pain and held her stomach.

Arcees closed her eyes tight and groan in pain. Soundwave walks to her. Arcee shoots him on the head and he stumbles back.

Megatron came running in and found her the floor. She gets up and shoots at Megatron but he dodges everything.

Arcee tried her best and kept on shooting. Megatron kneels down and squeezes her hand. She yelps out in pain.

Arcee kicks Megatron and he stops her foot. He then twisted her foot. She yelps in pain. Megatron then aimed his gun at her stomach.

"You will listen to me" he said "Or I will kill you right here…right now"

Arcee spits at him. Megatron just stares in anger.

"You will do as I say" said Megatron "Or…make your friends suffer"

Arcee stares with wide eyes and looks away.

"And I'll make sure Prime…suffers more" he laughed

Megatron got up and carried Arcee to his quarters.

...

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

I limped farther along with Bee. I looked around for shelter. But nothing is here in this place. My autobot sign went blue and is blinking.

"Oh…no" I whispered

Bee falls down and lies on the ground. I ran back to help him up.

"Bee…" I whispered

Bee nodded saying that he is okay. He just needed to rest. I looked at his autobot sign and it was blinking.

"Bee…" I said "We have to take shelter"

Bee nodded.

"We can't walk any further" I said "We will freeze to death"

Bee nodded and I got up to find somewhere to stay. I walked forwards and Bee followed but he fell right down.

"Bee…what's wrong" I asked

Bee used the radio to speak.

"You can't feel your legs" I said

I carried him bridal style and I started walking. Bee snuggled close to me and I held him tight. I then see a little cave.

I sighed in relief and headed inside. It doesn't go all the way in but it is deep enough to get away from the cold.

Bee was shaking; he is cold. I sat down with him on my lap and tried to get him warm. I hope someone comes and recues us.

….

"Bulkhead I need you to lift these floors up" said Ratchet

"Ratchet…" said Bulkhead "Arcee didn't make it back…is Arcee with Optimus"

Ratchet thought about it. "No…Soundwave captured her"

Bulkhead gasps and went back to work.

"I can't contact Optimus or Arcee"

"Can you get there signals?"

"Yes…only Bee and Optimus" said Ratchet "I can't get Arcee's signal"

"You think she is at the ship"

"I don't think I know" said Ratchet as he kept on working on the ground bridge. He was trying his best to get the pieces together and placed them together.

….

Arcee was sitting down on her bed and looked ahead. She closed her eyes.

_Arcee and Optimus were sitting down and Arcee held his hand. _

_Optimus leaned down and kissed her passionately. They both smiled and locked each other's eyes. _

Arcee sniffs and looks around again. She doesn't want to show how weak she is. Arcee got her com link and tried to contact Optimus.

"Please answer" she whispered hoping that Optimus isn't frozen to death yet. Arcee waited for five minutes but no answer.

She looks down, a tear heading down her cheek. She shook it off and walked around. She looked out the window and there were two body guards standing there.

"I have to get out of here" she said

Arcee looked at her hand. It was still crushed.

Knockout came in and hugged her from behind. Arcee turns around and kicks him.

"Ouch…" he said as he was on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arcee

"I'm here to fix your hand" he said "Megatron told me that he crushed your hand so he sent me to fix it up"

Arcee nodded and sat down. Knockout got his medical kit and worked on Arcee's hand.

Knockout finished "There you go…all better"

Arcee got up and kicks Knockout down. She smiled as she got up and ran for it. Arcee jumped around and killed each and every one the decepticons.

Arcee ran outside and stopped. The ship was high up. She won't make the jump. Arcee looked back to see Megatron with a dragon next to him.

"Ohh…great" she whispered

Megatron held out his hand "Meet Predacon"

Arcee held still and waited for the right moment to attack. Arcee jumped up and started shooting at both Predacon and Megatron.

The dragon breathes the fire and hits Arcee. She yelps as she couldn't see anything. Her eyes were stinging, burning. She couldn't open them.

Arcee falls to her knees and tried to rub her eyes. Megatron grabbed her and picked her up. She yells and starts kicking but she was too small for him.

"Let me teach you a lesson" Megatron laughed as he walked back inside the ship.

...

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

I groaned as I couldn't feel my arms. The weather is so cold. I looked at Bee, he was shivering. His eyes were closed. I held out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

Bee looked up slowly. I looked at him. Bee looked sad, and hurt.

"Bee…you okay?" I asked

Bee shook his head and looked down.

"This place was the first time I kissed Arcee" I said

Bee looked up shocked and smiled. I laughed a little.

Bee then spoke out.

"Yes…I know she is like a sister to you" I said "I know you want her back"

Bee spoke again.

"Yes…I promise we will have her back" I said

Bee again spoke but I was surprised.

"I love you too…" I said

I held him and hugged him.

Bee rubbed his head over my chest. I looked around and wished some help will come. I used my comlink to call Ratchet. No signal; nobody will answer. I groaned and looked out the cave.

The snow was falling down. I can barely see the sky. I felt Bee move and I rocked him back and forth.

….

Arcee limped to her bed and lay down carefully. Megatron did really give her a beating. Arcee sighs and rubs her stomach.

Megatron hanged her and they were hitting her sides. Arcee limps around trying to think of something.

Arcee just yells out.

"I can't get out of here" she whispered

She falls to her knees and punches the ground.

"I have to get out of here" she said

Arcee got up. She hears someone talking.

"Breakdown" said Megatron "I need you to go to the arctic and look for Optimus Prime and Bumblebee"

"Yes my lord" said Breakdown "And if I find them?"

"I want you to crush them" answered Megatron

"NO" Arcee whispered

Breakdown nodded "I'm on my way"

Arcee gets mad and bangs the door. She starts pounding on it.

"No" she yells

Megatron came up to the little window it had and smiled.

"Oh Arcee…" said Megatron "If only you can save them"

Arcee yells out "NO….I will kill you!"

Megatron laughed and kept on walking.

"NO…NO" Arcee yelled as she pounded the door.

….

I hear a ground bridge and I looked up to see what it was. I hope it's our ground bridge. My eyes widen as I see Knockout and Breakdown running in.

"Hello…guys" said Knockout "I thought we should come and visit"

Bee got up slowly and held out his guns. I stood up and held mine too. I looked at Bee. He nods and starts attacking. I followed him and punched Breakdown. Bee went to knockout and kicks him.

I held Breakdown and threw him. He lands hard on the floor. The rocks crumbled but not many fell.

I was weak; I couldn't feel anything. The cold weather did get me. Breakdown tried to get up but I kicked him down.

I heard a yell. Bee was on the ground hurting. Knockout armed his gun and aims at Bee.

I limped and punched Knockout. I fell to one knee and look at Bee.

He nodded saying he was okay. I help him up and we both get shot. I yelled out along with Bee as we both fell.

I got up slowly and see a pile of snow ready to fall. I grabbed Bee and threw him on the other side. I then shot the top.

Rocks came crumbling down; along with snow. Breakdown and Knockout getting hit by the falling rocks.

I got up and try to run for it. Bee held out a hand with his eyes wide. I ran dodging every rock that came down.

I yelled as one rock hit my shoulder. I fell down to my knees and yelled. Bee yells out and held out his hand.

I tried to reach it but the rocks came down. Bee jumped back and covered his face. The snow dust had cleared off and Bee got up quickly.

Bee shook his head and tried to remove the rocks along with the snow.

...

...


	6. Chapter 6

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

All I see is darkness. It was cold; I feel so much weight on top of me. I groaned and tried to move; but I was stop. I then see some light.

Bee removed one rock and I see his face. I blinked and tried to clear my vision. Bee removed the other rock and my head was free.

"Bee" I whispered

Bee moved the other rocks. He then held me and pulled me out of the stumbled rocks. Bee placed me down and hugged me tight.

"I'm fine" I whispered "I'm fine…don't worry"

I see some electricity on the side of my stomach. I checked it. I was stabbed by the rocks that fell. I yelped as I tried to move. Bee just held me tight.

…..

Ratchet and Bulkhead got their work down and waited for results.

"Arcee…can you read me" said Ratchet

Arcee gets up shocked.

"Ratchet!" she said

"Yes…yes" cheered Ratchet "Arcee….can you hear me?"

"Yes…yes I can" she answered

Bulkhead cheered "It worked"

Ratchet smiles then went to Arcee.

"Arcee where are you?" asked Ratchet

"I'm on the decepticon ship" she said

"Can you give us the coordinates?"

"Yes" said Arcee

"Okay…send me your location"

Arcee told Ratchet where the ship was heading. Ratchet smiled in relief.

"Ratchet?" asked Arcee

"Yes…"

"Have you heard from Optimus?" she asked worried

"I'm afraid not…Arcee" Ratchet said as he looked down. "But we will find him and get him and Bee back and you too Arcee"

"Okay" Arcee said

"Arcee the ground bridge is fixed" said Ratchet "I will go and find Optimus and Bee…I know they are somewhere in the arctic"

"Need some help?" asked Magnus

"Yes… Bulkhead and Wheeljack go to the war ship and get Arcee back" said Ratchet

"Got it…" said Bulkhead "Let's do this"

Ratchet opens the ground bridge and the wreckers ran in. Ratchet closed it and looked at the second in command.

"Ultra Magus…and Smokescreen"

Magnus and smokescreen looked at the medic.

"Go find Optimus and Bee…don't stay there too long, once your autobot sign goes off immediately contact me"

Magnus nodded and Ratchet opened the space bridge. Smokescreen ran in first. Magnus took a step but was stopped by the medic. He looked at him with worry.

"Please….find them and bring them home" said the medic

Magnus nodded and placed a hand on the medics shoulder.

"I promise we will find them" said the commander.

Magnus nodded and left running towards the ground bridge. Ratchet closed the ground and hoped both teams come back.

…..

Bee woke up gasping and Optimus was still lying on the ground. Prime looked at his scout with worry.

"Bee…." I whispered

He looked up and shook his head. I got up and crawled to Bee. I held him to me and tried to keep him warm. I don't care if I'm freezing; I want Bee to be safe.

"Optimus…you will freeze" said Bee

I shushed him and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me…it's you that need to get warm" I said

Bee nodded looked away. He cuddled closer to me to get warmer. Bee then fell slowly asleep. I just kept my eyes open wide. I can't sleep at all.

…..

Bulkhead stopped and looked to see if any decepticons are there. Bulkhead nodded and Wheeljack went towards the doors.

"Do you know where Arcee is?" asked Wheeljack

"I'm picking up signal down that hall" said Bulk

"Okay…then let's go"

Wheeljack ran but was shot by one of the decepticons. Bulkhead then shoots it down. Wheeljack got up and smirk. Bulkhead shook his head and nodded.

Both of them went charging hitting each and every one of the decepticons.

Arcee got up quickly and cheered with joy.

"Bulkhead!" she yelled

"Stand down" he yelled

Arcee went out of the way and Bulkhead broke the door down. Arcee yelped with joy and hugged Bulkhead.

He just laughs and hugs her back. "Good to see you…" he said

"You too" she smiled

"Hey…guys…ummm a little help here" said Wheeljack

Bulkhead nodded and starts shooting and charged at the same time. Arcee followed behind only shooting as much as she can.

Wheeljack jumped and shot one down.

"Doc…we need a ground bridge" said Jack

"Got it" said the medic

The ground bridge open and all drove to it.

"NO!" yelled Megatron

Megatron ran towards Arcee and reached for her. She yells and turns around. She smirk at Megatron and kicks him right on the face.

He fell back down hurting. Arcee was then gone.

"NOOO!" yelled Megatron

...

...


	7. Chapter 7

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

Magnus walked along said with Smokescreen.

"Any signs of them yet?" asked Magnus

"No…sir" answered Smokescreen

Magnus sighs and looks through the cold weather.

"OPTIMUS!" yelled Magnus

Smokescreen shook his head and both continued to walk forward. Smokescreens falls and yelps. Magnus runs back to help the fallen autobot.

"Sorry…" said smokescreen

"It's alright soldier" said Magnus "I think we have to call it a day"

"No…" said smokescreen" We are going to search for them…and find them"

"There is no use…we are losing energy fast" said Magnus

"I will not give up" yelled smokescreen as he kept on walking. Magnus looked down and followed Smokescreen.

"OPTIMUS!" yelled Smokescreen

….

Arcee ran in to base and fell to her knees. Ratchet was standing in relief once he saw Arcee. The medic then ran to her to hug her tight.

Arcee yelps and laughs. "Ratchet…I never knew you were a hugger"

"I just miss you" he said

Arcee nodded "Me too doc" She smirked

Ratchet placed her down and helped her to the berth. He looked over her and noticed nothing is damaged other then the dents on the side of stomach.

"What happen?" asked the medic

"Megatron…he was torturing me but then Knockout comes and heals me" she explained

Ratchet nodded and wrote some things down. Arcee looked at Bulk.

"Have ya'll heard from Optimus and Bee yet?" she asked hoping they had talked to Optimus.

"No…." said Bulk "But Magnus and Smokescreen are looking for them"

"Yes…I think they need to come back and look again tomorrow…they been at the Arctic to long" said the medic

Arcee looked down hoping they will find Prime and Bee.

…..

Magnus fell to his knees and looked at his sign. It was blinking.

"NO…just a little bit longer" yelled Magnus

Smokescreen also went on. He just ignored it and kept on searching for them.

"Soldier it's time to fall back" said Magnus "We have to start again tomorrow"

Smokescreen fell down and pounded the ground.

"Okay" he whispered

"Ratchet…send us a ground bridge" said Magnus

The bridge opened up and both walked towards the base. The bridge closed and Magnus sat down on a berth.

"We couldn't find them" said Magnus "We searched everywhere"

"It's okay…" said Ratchet "its tough looking through the Arctic

Magnus noticed Arcee sitting down on a berth as well.

"Arcee" said Magnus

She looked at him and smiled, but her eyes are covered in tears.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Magnus "I will work harder to find him next time"

"It's okay Magnus…I know you are trying your best to find Optimus" she said

Magnus looked at her. Ratchet looked at the both of them.

"Go recharge…you will need it" said Ratchet

Magnus nodded and walked to his quarters. Arcee did the same.

"Bulkhead…how was the rescue mission" asked the Medic

"It was kind of easy…we took out everyone to get to Arcee" said Bulkhead

"It was easy…" Ratchet repeated

…..

Megatron laughed and walked around his base.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Starscream

"You really think Arcee could escape that easy?" said Megatron

"What…are you saying?"

"Knockout and Breakdown ran through the ground bridge and never got the location" said the leader "Now I do…"

"What…?" asked Starscream

"I planted a device on Arcee…and now we know where she is"

Megatron laughed and looked at the decepticons.

"We will attack their base" yelled Megatron

...

...


	8. Chapter 8

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

Magnus woke up and walked towards the base. Everyone followed and hanged around the medic. He looked around and stared at them all.

"You all are going to search for them" said Ratchet

"Let's go" said the commander

Ratchet opened the ground bridge. All ran and went to find their Prime and scout. Arcee stayed behind and watched them go.

…

I looked up ahead, couldn't feel a thing. I then slowly closed my eyes, everything went black.

Bee tried to move but Prime was on top of him.

"OPTIMUS!" a faint yell was heard

Bee shot up and moved Prime. Bee held his head, but he was offline.

Bee shook his head frantically. Bee started making little noises with his sound. He tried to speak but couldn't. He wanted to yell for Prime.

"Bumblebee" another faint yell was heard. Bee got up and went towards the yells. The rocks and snow are crumbled down. Bee had to think of something fast. The scout started shooting the rocks and the snow slowly melts.

Bee tried to hurry up. Bee checked his status. He was warm and his systems are working for a good while. Bee looked down wishing Prime didn't sacrifice himself for him.

Bee yelled out and started pounding the rocks. Bee kick and shoots, hoping the entrance can be seen. Bee stopped still to see Knockout on the floor. He was frozen solid. Breakdown was right next to Knockout.

Bee looked in surprised. Bee was getting closer. Bee tried yelling again.

"Optimus" yelled the commander

Bee starts shooting up making as much noise as he can, wishing that someone can hear him. Bee broke some rocks along with the snow.

Magnus heard an explosion.

"Guy's over here!" yelled the commander

Everyone ran towards Magnus.

"Bulkhead…destroy those rocks" said Magnus

Bulkhead ran through and broke the rocks down. Wheeljack followed and busted the rest of the rocks. Magnus comes in with Smokescreen and starts shooting at the rocks and snow.

Then it was clear. Wheeljack and Bulkhead ran in.

Bee falls back and heard the rocks being destroyed. Bee got up and ran for them.

"Over there" yelled Wheeljack

Bulkhead looked ahead and saw Bee running towards them. They all stopped and Bee grabbed Bulk's hand.

"Whoa…Bee…where is Prime" asked Bulk

Bee started running and both followed. Magnus came running in and followed along with Smokescreen.

Bee stopped and hugged Prime tightly. Magnus ran in and stopped. The commander knelt down and held the Optimus hand.

"Ratchet" said Magnus

"Yes…" said Ratchet

"We found Optimus"

"Yes…"

Arcee jumped up and cheered. Arcee hugged Ratchet tight.

"But…" said the commander

Arcee stopped and looked worried. Ratchet looked at Arcee.

"What is it?" asked Ratchet

"He is offline" said Magnus

"NO!" yelled Arcee

"Send him in quickly" yelled Ratchet "I will open the space bridge"

Magnus held up Prime with the help of Bulkhead. The bridge opened up and all ran towards the green light.

Magnus walks in and carries Prime towards the table. Ratchet went to work on Optimus.

…..

_"__Prime" _

_I woke up and looked around. I was in a really dark room. I got up feeling dizzy. All I remember was being at the Arctic protecting Bee. _

_"__Optimus Prime" I heard again _

_"__Who…is calling me?" I asked _

_"__My boy…My prime" he said again _

_I turned towards the bright light. It was a huge figure; I got closer and realize who it was. _

_"__Alpha Trion" I whispered _

_"__Optimus…" he smiled _

_"__What are you doing here?" I asked "On earth" _

_"__No…I'm not on earth" he said "You are in the heavens…where all are one" _

_I gasped "What…?" _

_"__Yes…Prime…" he said "Are you afraid to be one with the allspark?" _

_"__No…" I answered "But something tells me I'm not ready to go" _

_"__You are right Prime" said Alpha Trion _

_I looked around. Alpha Trion then looks at me with concerned. _

_"__I have to go back" I said _

_Alpha Trion stopped and closed his eyes. He then stared at me with wide eyes. _

_"__She needs you" he said _

_I raised an eyebrow and I got blinded by a bright light. _

...

...


	9. Chapter 9

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

"Come on Optimus…." whispered the medic

"Please…Optimus…my bond …please" whispered Arcee

Bee was cuddled with Magnus. Bee wasn't feeling sick. Magnus just rocked him, telling him everything is okay.

_She needs you _

"I need you Optimus" Arcee cried

I opened my eyes slowly. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. I looked around but the light was really bright.

"Optimus" Arcee gasped

"Arc…Arcee" I whispered

She yelps with joy and hugs me. I hugged her back, not wanting to let go. I missed her so much. I'm so glad she did not get hurt. I am relieved that they brought her back.

"Oh…My mate" I whispered "Arcee…"

Bee jumped up and ran towards me. I held out my arms to embrace him. I whipped his tears away.

"You okay?" I asked

Bee nodded and embraces me back. He was shaking; he looked scared.

"Everything is okay" I whispered

I looked at my old friend, he was smiling with joy. I hugged him. I then hugged the others. I smiled as I hugged my Autobots.

I love them all. Magnus came up and knelt next to me.

"Hey…Prime" he said

"Commander" I nodded

We placed our forehead together.

"I'm fine…Magnus" I said with a smile

"Let's give Prime some rest" said the medic

Everybody but Arcee left. Bee took a while but then he got up and went to his quarters.

"Optimus" she whispered

I leaned towards her to kiss her softly. "I love you" I said

She smiled "I love you too…"

She lay next to me cuddled.

"What happen at the Arctic…?" asked Arcee

"We were trapped, because the ground bridge wouldn't work" I said "Not only that…Knockout and Breakdown came in to destroy us but I managed to stop them, even though it hurt me"

"You saved Bee" she whispered "Bee said you cuddled him to get him warmer, while you were freezing"

"Yes…I had to protect Bee…" I said "I will protect anyone with all my power even if I have to sacrifice myself"

Arcee nodded "I know"

I kissed her again. Arcee rubbed my chest. I breathed out slowly and went to a deep sleep.

_"__Prime" I heard_

_I looked around to see Alpha Trion standing in front of me. I only looked at him. _

_"__Be prepared Prime…for anything" he said "You will fight…and will never give up" _

_"__What are you saying?" I asked_

….

An explosion was heard when I got up slowly. Arcee gasped and hugged me tight. I felt something on her back.

"Arcee…you have a tracking device on your back?" I said

This is bad news. Arcee gasps "What?"

"The decepticons followed you here" I said

I heard Magnus yelled and I got up to run to base. I stopped Arcee.

"You stay here…" I said "Don't come out"

I ran in to the main base and I see Bee who was struggling to get free from shockwave. I run up to Shockwave and punched him down.

I hit each and everyone one of the decepticons. I was then blast from behind. I groaned in pain and fell to one knee.

"Prime…" I heard "Good to see you"

I groaned and looked up to Megatron.

"Megatron" I whispered

"Get everyone here to the base" said Megatron

Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Magnus and Bee all fell to the floor hurting. Smokescreen was thrown when he tried to fight back.

I was held down by Dreadwing.

"Someone is missing" said Megatron

I gulped; hoping he doesn't remember about Arcee.

"OH Arcee" he said "Find her and bring her"

"NO" I yelled

The others went to find her. I struggled to get free but I was punched down by Megatron. He just laughs and aims his gun at me.

"No…" he said "You stay put"

I stared at him with anger. I heard some shooting and yelling. Arcee yells and jumps out shooting. Megatron was hit along with Dreadwing.

I got up and shot every decepticon. I looked towards the entrance; more were coming. I help the others out.

"I need ya'll to space bridge out of here" I said "I'll keep them busy"

"NO" yelled Arcee "You can't"

"Optimus you can't hold them off alone" said Magnus

"Yes…I can" I said "Ratchet open the space bridge to any location"

Smokescreen and Bee were shooting at the enemies covering for Ratchet. Wheeljack and Bulkhead had the other side. Ratchet opens the space bridge.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead!" I yelled "Go towards the bridge"

"No boss" yelled Bulk

"I didn't ask you…now go" I yelled

They both left running towards it.

"Change the location" I said

Ratchet did as I told. I looked at Smokescreen and Bee. Bee was on the ground trying to get up. I ran towards him and helped him up.

"Bee…I need you to run towards the bridge" I said "And don't stop"

Bee shook his head no. I sighed and hugged him.

"I'll be fine…I promise"

I let go of Bee and he left running. Smokescreen nodded and ran with him.

Ratchet changed the location again. I looked at Magnus.

"Go commander" I said

Magnus shook his head "I'm not leaving you"

I closed my eyes. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Optimus…?" he questioned

I threw him towards the bridge. He yells out and lands on the other side. He got up quickly and ran towards the bridge but it closed when he got there.

"NO…OPTIMUS" he yelled out

Ratchet changed the location. I looked at Ratchet.

"Go…and take Arcee with you" I said

"No…Prime…I can't let you do this" he said

"It will be okay…old friend"

"NO PRIME" yelled Arcee

"Arcee…I love you…so much…I love you" I said "Don't you forget that"

"Optimus…please…don't do this" she said "I'm not leaving you"

More decepticons came towards the door. Each shooting at us. I shot back hitting a few. I kicked some along with Arcee.

"I'll find you" I said

Arcee shook her head "You can't do this…you will get killed"

"I'm sorry" I said "TAKE HER"

Ratchet shook his head and left running. He grabbed Arcee and ran.

"NO LET ME GO" she yelled "NO OPTIMUS PLEASE"

I closed the ground bridge. It's just me. I kept on fighting each decepticon. More and more are coming. My energy is losing real quickly. Megatron got up and looked at me. I ran towards the ground bridge control and raised my sword.

"NO Prime" yelled Megatron "We will all explode here"

I closed my eyes and swing my sword.

"NO" yelled Megatron. He started running.

...

...


	10. Chapter 10

...

...

Optimus P.O.V

Smokescreen and Bee started driving as fast as they can back to base. Bee wouldn't stop for anything.

Smokescreen stops and hits Bulkhead on the side. Both groaned and fell down.

"Bulk" yelled Smokescreen with a smile. Wheeljack came driving.

Bee stops and looks at them He then speaks.

"That's right Bee…" said Bulk "We have to find the rest of the guys"

All transformed and started driving as fast as they could.

Magnus was on his knees. His fist closed; he wanted to help his friend.

He heard some driving. He gets up and starts following the sounds. Magnus jumps and lands in front of Wheeljack.

"Whoa…commander" he said

Magnus smirks. "Guys…good to see you"

"Yup you too…but let's find Ratchet and Arcee and hopefully Prime" said Bulk

"You're right…let's go"

…..

"Ratchet put me down" yelled Arcee

Ratchet let's go of her and she starts running. Ratchet runs after her and jumps on her.

"ARCEE!" yelled the medic "Stop you are hurting yourself"

"Please…let me go I have to go back" she said

"No…I won't let you" said Ratchet "Prime wouldn't want that"

"I need to go back to him" said Arcee "I need…"

She started crying out. Ratchet just held her to him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Let's go" said the medic "I know the way"

Arcee looks at him.

"I put the location near the base so everyone could meet up there" he said "Let go"

Both transformed and started driving with maximum speed.

…..

Megatron yells out as he tried to move a big boulder off his leg. Starscream was hurt by his wing.

The whole base is destroyed; fire is still going on burning each metal the base had.

Starscream got up and limped to his leader. Megatron was still groaning in pain.

"Master" said Starscream

"Starscream" he said "Help me"

Starscream stepped back and shoot the boulder in pieces. Megatron looks at his leg and it was damaged. He tried to get up but yelled as he tried to step on it.

He fell down and just sat there. Megatron then gasp. His whole army is gone. Nothing is left. He then thought about Prime. He grabbed Starscream by the arm.

"Where is Prime?" he asked

"I don't know master" answered Starscream

Megatron yells out and looks around. He can't see anything because of the smoke from the fire. Starscream was then shot.

Megatron gasped "Oh no"

He looked around. Starscream was shot dead.

"Optimus" he said

"No" yelled the commander

"Magnus" said Megatron

Magnus aimed the gun at Megatron.

"Where is Optimus" asked Magnus

"I don't know" yelled Megatron

The autobot started searching the area. Bee searched around trying to avoid the fire. Arcee came driving in and stopped in front of Megatron.

"You…you…" Arcee said. She slaps him hard across the face. She then punched him. "You are DEAD"

She started pounding on Megatron. Magnus stops her.

"Go find Optimus…I'll keep him busy"

Arcee nodded and searched desperately for Optimus.

…

I gasped; trying to get some air. Everything was around me broken. I could see the smoke but everything is going blurring.

"Arc…Arcee…" I managed to whispered

I see her searching the place. I have to do something but I can't move. I can't feel anything. Arcee turned and I lifted my hand as high as I can. She sees me.

She runs towards me and she cried out when she saw me.

"BULK" she yelled

I see Bulk come in and helped Arcee lift up the crumbled pieces on top of me.

"Arc…" I tried to talk but it hurt. Arcee saw the hurt in my eyes.

"Shhh…" she whispered "Don't talk"

"I…I…" I said but I was stopped with a finger on my lips.

"Don't say a word" she cried

I lifted my hand and she held it tight.

"Love you" I said with pain. She nodded her head.

"I love you too" she cried "So much"

I looked up at the sky; trying to stay online.

"Don't leave me" she whispered

"Live…strong for…me" I said

"Don't talk…please…" she said "Optimus don't leave me…please…I need you"

"I'll…be…in your….spark" I managed to say.

"Please…" she cried

I felt my circuits failing.

….

Arcee noticed the hand grip. It loosened and Prime's hand fell to the ground. His body offline and gone.

"NO!" yelled Arcee

Bulkhead shook his head.

"NO…NO…NO…" cried Arcee "Please…"

Magnus came in with Ratchet and Megatron. Magnus gasps as he saw his leader on the ground. Arcee sobbing on Prime's chest.

"Optimus" Magnus whispered

"Wake up…wake up…" Arcee begged

Megatron smirks "The war is over is it?"

Arcee looks up with anger. She gets up and grabbed the sword of Optimus and walked towards him.

"This is all your fault" she said

"Wait…Arcee" begged Megatron

"You are going to pay for all the pain" she yelled

"Arcee…wait…" said Megatron

"You took my only life and love away from me" she said as she walked towards him.

Megatron tried to move back but his leg is still hurting. Magnus didn't stop Arcee. He could tell that Arcee is hurt; angry; in pain.

"You took my bond"

Megatron held his hands up in surrender. "Show some mercy"

Arcee yells out and kicks him across his face. "I am going to kill you"

Arcee slashed his face. He yells out as he looked down. Arcee punched him. Arcee took out her blades and slashed him across the stomach.

"Arcee…" he held up his hands.

"This is for Optimus" she said

Arcee took the swords and stabbed him on the chest. He groans in pain as he looked down at his chest. Arcee then twisted it.

Megatron went offline. Arcee yells out towards the sky and she fell on her knees; her spark hurting. She felt numb.

She crawled to Optimus and hugged his helm. She rocked him back and forth. Magnus looked at the scout. He was in shock; he wanted to cry out. Magnus hugged Bee. Bee just cries on Magnus shoulder.

_My Prime_

Arcee looked up. Magnus and the others did the same. Everyone heard a voice.

_My boy…my son_

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Bulk

"Yes" answered Magnus

_My poor son_

Arcee wanted to know who is talking. She then sees something bright. Everyone shielded their eyes and then adjusted to the bright light.

_Optimus…No…_

Arcee sees a man walking towards them. Magnus got closer to him.

"Alpha Trion" he whispered

Alpha Trion nodded and walked towards the Prime. Arcee stared in awe. Alpha smiled at the girl.

_You are his mate?_

"Yes…" she said while tears started flowing.

_Promise me something_

"Anything…" she said

_Promise me to take care of the big guy_

Arcee smiled a little "I promise"

_He needs you Arcee, and you need him_

"Yes…I need him" she whispered

_He loves you so much_

Arcee looks down and cries.

Alpha Trion lifted his hand and there was a light. It was bright. He placed it over Optimus chest. He then smiled and left.

_Show him that you need him_

Arcee looked down and kissed Optimus.

I woke up gasping. Everything felt normal. I don't feel any pain. I looked up to see Arcee with tears on her cheek.

"I need you" she whispered

I smiled and got up to kiss her.

"I need you too" I said

I kissed her deeply. Arcee cried tears of joy. I cupped her face and kissed her. She laughs and kissed me back.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" she cried out with a smile.

Everyone then came to hug me. I smiled. Everyone moved out of the way and I got up. I saw Megatron on the floor; he is dead.

"The war is over Optimus" she said

I smiled and lifted her up high. "We can live our lives happily"

She smiled and I brought her down in a kiss. We both then started walking.

...

...

**The end...**

**welp...it's the best i got in a short amount of time **


End file.
